


Keeping Ghosts Away

by redbubbles8



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Nightmare, Vague mention of King Il's murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbubbles8/pseuds/redbubbles8
Summary: Yona has a nightmare. Hak comforts her. That's it, that's all it is.





	Keeping Ghosts Away

Hak woke up to his wife kicking and screaming his name in an all too unpleasant way. He gripped her shoulder and shook her.

“Yona! Yona, wake up, you’re having a nightmare!”

Yona startled awake. Panting heavily, she looked over his body with wide, brimming eyes, and then placed a hand on his cheek so she could inspect his face. “Hak…” she said, and finally she placed a hand over his heart to feel it beat. Slowly, large, wet tears slid down her face, and Hak clutched her body to his chest as she sobbed. “Hak… I’m so happy you’re alive. Don’t ever leave me, please.”

“I’m right here, Princess,” he assured, kissing her forehead. “Didn’t I tell you I’d stick annoyingly close to you?”

“In my dream, we were in this old-timey castle, and I saw them murder someone, and then they were chasing after me, and you tried to protect me, and- and they killed you, Hak. They killed you.” Yona started trembling in his arms. “I was so scared.”

Hak held her more tightly. 

“Well,” he said, “I can’t promise I won’t die in order to protect you, because I would in a heartbeat. But I will redouble my efforts to stick annoyingly close to you, and I’ll try to take care of myself. So, as much as I love your crying face, don’t cry for me just yet. Okay, Princess? I fully intend to have many more years with you.”

Yona sniffed, and smiled.


End file.
